narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minori Ouka
Minori Ouka (実り桜花, Ouka Minori) is a beautiful Kunoichi from Konohagakure. Commonly referred to as the Hummingbird, Minori is known for her very fast reflexes and attacks, similar to how the hummingbird is known for how fast it flaps it's wings. Her nickname also refers to her obsession with the hummingbird, as she admires it's will, that it may be small, it has a long journey ahead of it and it won't stop until it gets there. Background As a young child, growing up was difficult for Minori. Her mother, Hana was very hard on her, expecting her to be something important when she grew up, which was a lot of pressure on a six-year old. She was taught important lessons and she was taught to never underestimate her enemies, a lesson she still stands by until this day. After her mother's mysterious departure, her uncle was left to watch her. Afterwards, she was sent to the academy, where she had been bullied by the big boys there. She wasn't very skilled with protecting herself at the time, so she was very vulnerable. As she progressed, she began to learn the ways of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, a skill that she had already been trying to perfect before her mother's odd departure. Her sensei, Shigatsu, gladly helped her learn her soap bubble ninjutsu, the style now being her signature jutsu. After being promoted to Chūnin, Minori had been close to almost mastering the ninjutsu, while also having skills with taijutsu and genjutsu. Appearance Minori has long, light purple hair and wears dark-red glasses. There is a beauty mark under her right eye, and she is apparently big-breasted. Her usual attire consists of a Martial Arts training uniform top with its arms cut off and a red band wrapped around the waist. Her arms are covered by dark purple forearm sleeves that matches her scarf in the same color, and on her left breast she has a protection cup. She wears black boots and her legs are mostly uncovered, except for some black hot-pants. She has been shown using many different kinds of weapons, such as kunai, metallic claws and other items. Personality Minori has a very loud personality. She has the tendency to scream and screech when excited or thrilled. She also consistently shows that she is very sex-oriented and perverted. Minori can get angry very quickly, as shown when she insulted a shinobi who called her "inexperienced". However, behind all of that lies a very hurt woman, who only cares about the safety of others. Abilities Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Minori is considered a master when it comes to Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, as it is her most progressed skill, working on it since before she even stepped into the academy. She has mastered the skill so much to where she doesn't even need to use a Bubble Blower in order to form them. Other Ninjutsu Minori is highly skilled with jutsu other than soap bubble ninjutsu. However, she doesn't do other jutsu that often, only if she feels overpowered. Storm Release Minori hasn't completely mastered her kekkei genkai yet, however, she is slowly getting better at it. Taijutsu Minori is very skilled in taijutsu techniques, and has also managed to open the first gate of the Eight Gates. Extensive training with her sensei has allowed her to accomplish such a feat. Other than ninjutsu, Taijutsu is her second main style. Jutsu Acid Permeation Blinding Bubbles Technique Bubble Body Technique Bubble Dome Chakra Transfer Technique Drowning Bubble Technique Explosive Bubble Floating Bubble Technique Soap Bubble Slime Water Release: Bubbles Technique Water Release: Water Splendor Rope Technique Heal Bite Story Arcs Konohagakure Purge Arc ''The Final Chapter ''Minori encounters her sensei, Sayuri Senju, in the library. After a talk between the two, things take a turn for the worst when Minori is put into a genjutsu caused by her teacher's Sharingan Quotes * (To her target) "Hehe! Don't try to run, you won't succeed.." * (To her mother) "I-I'm not strong, mother! I can't do it" Trivia *Minori is the author's first character *If Minori had a Databook page, it would say: **Minori's hobbies are reading, singing, and observing the hummingbirds **Minori likes sweet things, while disliking anything salty **Minori has not completed any missions yet **Minori's favorite word is "Peace" (安らぎ, Yasuragi)